The Power Of Goodbye
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Rachel simplemente había descubierto que el poder más grande que tenía el ser humano, era poder decir adiós. One shot. Momento en "Prom Queen". Inspirada en "The Power of Goodbye" de Madonna


_Bno... ya saben. _

_Glee es de **Fox**... porque si fuera mío... Artie estaría con Tina, Quinn habría dejado la escuela y no habría regresado a McKinley, Rachel estaría con Jesse y Blaine y Kurt estarían juntos en McKinley... Oh..! y Puck y Santana estarían juntos! ;) _

_La canción es de la fabulosa y eterna Madonna, de su disco **Ray of light**. Como buen song fic mío... no olviden abrir Youtube y buscar la canción... y despues le ponen play. Recuerden... le da un toque extra. ;) _

_Pero la historia es 100% mía... es un momento intermedio en "Prom Queen" [Que en México se estrenara en 13 minutos]_

* * *

><p><strong>The power of Goodbye<strong>

El baile de Graduación… no era el de la Rachel Berry… Pero el señor Figgins había contratado a Nuevas Direcciones para amenizar el baile, a cambio de pagar gran parte de los costos del viaje a Nueva York. Y la potencia de la voz de Berry era un arma clave para demostrar porque estaban a dias de partir hacia Nueva York.

Artie, Puck y Sam acababan de cantar "Friday",pero Rachel tenía que presentar una Balada, una canción lenta, que todas las parejas bailaran lentamente. Y esa era la peor parte… Berry no soportaba la idea de tener que cantar al tiempo de ver a Finn Hudson bailando con Quinn Fabray.

Y por otro lado, estaba St. James… Por que si… Jesse St. James estaba de regreso en McKinley… pidiendo perdón a una confundida Rachel Berry. Y si había algo en la cabeza de rachel, al momento de subir los escalones que la dirigían al escenario era confusión.

_Your heart is not open so I must go_  
><em>The spell has been broken, I loved you so<em>  
><em>Freedom comes when you learn to let go<em>  
><em>Creation comes when you learn to say no<em>

Un Finn Hudson que había sido hipnotizado en el momento que la primera letra salió de la boca de Rachel, no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Berry, el cual no podía transmitir otro sentimiento aparte de honestidad. Y es que se había cansado de esperar… no solo de esperar por Hudson, si no también de esperar por el regreso de St. James… y aunque el último si había acontecido… ya era muy tarde. Berry estaba cansada de fantasear con tener su propia historia de amor, digna de un musical de Broadway.

_You were my lesson I had to learn_  
><em>I was your fortress you had to burn<em>  
><em>Pain is a warning that something's wrong<em>  
><em>I pray to God that it won't be long<em>  
><em>Do ya wanna go higher?<em>

A pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de derramar más de una lágrima, Berry lo impidió. No quería decepcionar a la gran Madonna. El símbolo de la fortaleza femenina era la interprete original de la canción cuya letra salía en esos momentos de la boca de Rachel. Y ella no quería decepcionarla. No quería… simplemente no podía sentirse inferior por culpa de dos personas que no la habían valorado. Porque Rachel sabía que ni Jesse ni Finn habían apreciado las cualidades de Berry, ni habían apreciado la adoración y el amor que sentía por ambos.

_There's nothing left to try_  
><em>There's no place left to hide<em>  
><em>There's no greater power<em>  
><em>Than the power of good-bye<em>

Cada palabra emitida por Berry en la última estrofa la estaba desgarrando por dentro… lenta y profundamente. Y su rostro lo reflejaba… La expresión de sufrimiento no podía ocultarla por mucho que lo intentara. Y la verdad es que una parte de ella no quería ocultarlo… quería que tanto Hudson como St. James entendieran que ella quería dejar todo en el pasado… Que ella en verdad queria decirles Adiós…

_Your heart is not open so I must go_  
><em>The spell has been broken, I loved you so<em>  
><em>You were my lesson I had to learn<em>  
><em>I was your fortress<em>

Oír esas palabras fueron un golpe muy duro para St. James… sabía que por mucho que lo intentara… y que por mucho que Berry lo perdonara, Ella estaba reflejando una verdad absoluta en la canción. Él no podía sincerarse con Rachel… aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de que Berry supiera cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba… Que ella realmente era su fortaleza, la razón por la que soporto sus días en McKinley… y la razón por la que volvió a Carmel… Berry era la única persona que lograba mantenerlo cuerdo en California… aún si ella no sabía cuanto era el tiempo que St. James pasaba pensando en ella. Y él quería poder decírselo… decirle cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero… Simplemente no podía. Su orgullo y su ego eran enormes… al grado de impedirle hacer algo que sabía que podía traerle muchos cambios positivos a su vida.

_There's nothing left to lose_  
><em>There's no more heart to bruise<em>  
><em>There's no greater power<em>  
><em>Than the power of good-bye<em>

Contra todo lo que había intentado… Berry derramó una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo. Una lágrima… solamente una. Pero ella sabía que esa lágrima la había purificado… y a la vez la había delatado. Porque cada palabra emitida por sus cuerdas vocales no eran otra cosa que su postura… sus sentimientos. Entre Finn y Jesse habían terminado de destruir a Rachel Berry. En cada sentido… ambos la habían convertido en pedacitos… en piezas que milagrosamente seguían vivas… y que no querían ser divididas. Rachel había sufrido suficiente… Era hora de que ellos entendieran…

_Learn to say good-bye_  
><em>I yearn to say good-bye.<em>

Si… Rachel Berry se despedía… se despedía de su pasado… de los momentos amargos que la habían atormentado y destruido. Para ella era momento de iniciar de nuevo… porque estaba a punto de vivir el que había sido su sueño de toda la vida. Estaba a punto de cantar en Nueva York… y no podía… en el nombre de Streisand, dejar pasar el sueño de su vida sin disfrutarlo…

_There's nothing left to try_  
><em>There's no place left to hide<em>  
><em>There's no greater power<em>  
><em>Than the power of good-bye <em>

_There's nothing left to lose_  
><em>There's no more heart to bruise<em>  
><em>There's no greater power<br>Than the power of good-bye_

Acabo… el sufrimiento, la desesperanza, la humillación, el sentimiento de inferioridad, todo había acabado. Por que Rachel Berry le había dicho adiós a su pasado. Abrazandose a la esperanza de un mejor futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Merezco un review? Dejenme sus comentarios!<em>

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm _**


End file.
